La última Noche
by Rotenschal
Summary: Luego de la muerte del dragón y el final de la batalla, Bilbo ve pasar los días en la montaña solitaria como una agradable tortura, cada segundo lo acerca a el momento de volver a su hogar, a su añorada Comarca / Atención: Nadie murió en la batalla de los cinco ejércitos y este fic es Bagginshield.


_Primer Fic Bagginshield que escribo en mi vida, espero que este decente ;3; eso es lo único que pido, ademas, también es la primera ves que narro en primera persona, fue extraño y desconocido(?) pero me divertí. Bueno! espero que les guste._

* * *

**La última noche**

Quizás si fuera un ser más egoísta aun estaría compartiendo tu lecho durante esta y varias noches, sintiendo tu aroma y el áspero roce de tus manos sobre la piel de mi cintura y espalda. Extraño la sensación de tu barba cuando me abrazabas y la posabas en mi hombro desnudo, buscando una pose más cómoda para descansar. En todas esas noches siempre creí que cuando me tocabas y aprisionabas entre tus fuertes brazos temías casi de manera inconsciente lo que inevitablemente pasaría entre nosotros. El amor es algo tan puro que sentir vergüenza de un sentimiento tan complejo es una irresponsabilidad y cobardía, no temo decir lo que sentí y aun siento por ti, pero ambos sabemos que incluso hay cosas más importantes que el amor y una de ellas es el deber. Jamás podría competir con tu pueblo, nunca me convertiría en lo más importante de tu vida y está bien, no te lo demande en esa ocasión y nunca lo haré, sabes que no deseo causarte pesar incluso si ello rompe mi corazón. Desde el día que decidí ser sincero con mis sentimientos comprendí que debería cargar con ellos el resto de mi vida. Mi rey, mi amigo, mi amor, solo hazme un último favor, recuérdame como un fiel amigo y compañero, olvida todo lo que paso entre nosotros y busca una buena mujer, forma una verdadera familia con ella y se feliz. Eso es lo único que pido.

Te veías majestuoso con la corona de tu pueblo sobre tu cabeza, sentado en el trono de tus antepasados, siendo aclamado por todos los que te apoyaron y confiaron en ti. Eras proclamada por todos como el rey que siempre supimos que eras. Una simple mirada de agradecimiento me dirigiste durante toda la ceremonia y en ese instante me sentí pagado, no necesitaba de tu oro, no me importaba en absoluto el contrato, hacía mucho tiempo atrás que te seguía por mi voluntad y no por una simple obligación. Verte feliz junto a los demás enanos, en la montaña que llamaban hogar era el pago que buscaba, era hora de volver al mío.

Las noches que siguieron fueron inolvidables. Todos estaban tan ansiosos por mostrarme Erebor que nunca negué a ninguno sus invitaciones, cada viaje dentro de esos antiguos corredores y pasillo siempre terminaban en la sala del trono donde me esperabas para que te acompañara a tus aposentos. Ambos sabíamos que la noche era el único instante en que podíamos estar juntos.

Gandalf pronto anuncio el final de la compañía y del viaje, como la misión se había cumplido era hora de que volviera a la Comarca, a mi hogar, junto a mi gente. Por un momento pensé que te negarías, que me tomarías a la fuerza y reclamarías ante la decisión. No obstante, mantuviste la calma y solo asentiste en silencio. A pesar de lo que muchos pudieron creer en ese momento, sentí orgullo de ti, de decir que eras mi líder, pensaste en mi felicidad por sobre la tuya y preferiste dejarme ir, manteniendo la calma a pesar que el interior estabas destrozado, al igual que yo.

Como esperaba te presentaste en mi habitación esa noche y antes que pudieras hablar respecto a lo sucedido me incline hacia ti y te bese angustiado, por favor, lo único que te pedía con mis acciones era que esa noche no me hicieras recordar se momento. Tus manos se deslizaron sobre mi ropa y apretaste mi cintura a la tuya en un abrazo que me hizo suspirar contra tus labios. Sentí como sonreíste entre besos y me llevaste al lecho. No me queje, te deseaba con desesperación _"Solo hazme olvidar todo por hoy"_ te pedí entre suspiros. Me complaciste sin quejas ni preguntas.

Días pasaron y cada noche que demandabas de mí cuerpo y compañía eras más posesivo, no me dejabas marchar de tu cama incluso entrada la mañana, susurrándome con su profunda voz palabras en tu lengua natal ¿Pretendías hacerme adivinar lo que decías? Me frustraba un poco el hecho de que no fueras más directo, sintiéndote incapaz de confesarme en un idioma entendible que no deseabas que me marchara, que me amabas y me necesitabas. Sin embargo, ese detalle no estropeaba la sensación de paz que me causaba su presencia, tus besos y caricias, nunca encontraría a alguien que me hiciera sentir como tú lo hacías y eso aumentaba el miedo que me provocaba el dejarte. Siempre que aflojabas el abrazo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba por sí mismo y se estremecía por tu ausencia, como único consuelo me besabas un largo momento antes de irte. Yo me quedaba entre las sabanas abrazando su almohada, oliendo tu aroma impregnado en las telas y sintiendo el calor que tu cuerpo dejaba a un costado de mí, cuando este se esfumara era hora de levantarse.

Entonces esa noche llego, la última antes del viaje de regreso.

La cena de despedida fue esplendida, todos comieron y bebieron hasta hartarse, hubo cantos y bailes, aparte de discursos por parte de mis amigos más cercanos, a todos los miembros de la compañía los extrañaría pero me animaba pensar que todos concordamos en un punto, no era un adiós. Durante toda la celebración sentí sus ojos posarse en mi persona. No se dé donde saque la fuerza de voluntad para no devolver cada uno de tus gestos, sabía que si te daba la oportunidad de verme afectado ante los sucesos tu me consolarías y ya no podría dejarte.

Cuando me asegure que estabas tranquilo junto a Balin y Dwalin; conversando de algún asunto importante para el reino, me retire sigilosamente por los corredores para dirigirme a la habitación que especialmente habías preparado para mí semanas atrás. Esta era la primera noche que pasaría en ella. Curiosamente, por un momento me encontré caminando hacia tus aposentos. Desde el momento en que la montaña quedó libre del dragón y la guerra terminó, habíamos compartido el mismo techo y dormido entre las mismas sabanas, era normal que la costumbre me hiciera creer que ese era mi lugar. Pero no lo era, así que retome la ruta a mi cuarto.

Me tomé mi tiempo, ansiaba memorizar cada pasillo, muralla y corredor de la montaña que tu llamabas hogar ¡como hubiera deseado verlo también como el mío! Así no dudaría en quedarme contigo, como tu amante, amigo o un simple compañero. En el fondo solo anhelaba sentirme especial, querido y sobre todo importante, que me necesitaras más que todo ese oro por el cual casi perdiste la vida ¿Era mucho pedir? Que me amaras más que a todas esas hermosas joyas, más que a la piedra del arca ¿Era mucho, no es así Thorin?

Finalmente llegue y con un nudo de angustia en el pecho abrí la puerta. Mi rostro no pudo esconder la sorpresa que me invadió el divisarte sentado a los pies de mi cama. Me observaste con una gélida mirada que penetro mi ser y me hizo temblar, no supe cómo interpretar todo, solo cerré la puerta lentamente. Mis pies no pudieron encaminarse a tu lado y me quede estático frente al umbral, esperando alguna palabra o reacción de tu parte. No te moviste por unos segundos, te limitaste a analizar mi comportamiento, buscando el exacto momento para atacarme, para dejarme vulnerable y totalmente vencido por ti. Tus ojos se mantuvieron fijos e inexpresivos ¿Quieres lastimarme? Felicidades, tu indiferencia lo lograba, era como un silencioso castigo. Cuando al fin te convenciste de que no iba a moverme te pusiste de pie y caminaste hasta donde me encontraba.

**- Bilbo…-** pronunciaste, mi respuesta fue baja el rostro. Si te ofendí no fue mi intención, quizás por eso no me queje cuando agarraste mi barbilla y me obligaste a observarte.**- ¿Te irás? Realmente pretendes dejarme, saqueador.**

Eres de lo peor Escudo de Roble, cuando creí que tenía las fuerzas para irme tú me las robaste vilmente con unas míseras palabras. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar y pestañe rápidamente para evitar que todas las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo desde hace días salieran, frente de ti.

**- No puedes dejarme… -** susurraste.

**- Sí, sí puedo.-** musite a duras penas, siendo lo último que dije durante unos largos minutos, tus labios se pegaron a los míos y tu lengua se adentro en mi cavidad, reclamándome con tanta pasión que tuviste que sostenerme para no caer. Realmente intente luchar contra ti, resistirme, no quería que uno de los últimos recuerdos que tuvieras de mi fuera el de una criatura débil y sumisa.

Te empuje, incluso tire de tus ropas para zarandearte, todo sin resultado. Tus manos me atraparon y no me soltaron hasta que me dejaste sobre el cobertor. Separaste tu boca solo cuando te percataste que me estaba sofocando. Creí que me iba a desmayar por la falta de aire y por lo fuerte que mi corazón palpitaba. Fue un alivio tomar una bocanada de aire antes que volvieras a besarme, solo que esta vez con menos fuerza pero más tierno y cuidadoso.

**- Thorin…-** pronuncie cuando tu barba y labios rozaron mi cuello y tus manos se deslizaban con una gran habilidad bajo mi camisa, tocando mi piel con una delicadeza que me hizo pensar que temías lastimarme. El contacto con tu piel provoco que cada zona de mi cuerpo se erizara. **– Thorin… -** te llame sin respuesta, estabas muy ocupado besando y mordiendo mi clavícula, marcándome como si fuera una más de tus posesiones.

¿Cómo podías ser tan egoísta? Intente buscar una respuesta en ese momento, creyendo que era algo normal de tu raza ese tipo de comportamiento, una característica que compartían todo los enanos ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente con el rey? Me retorcí y roge que te detuvieras, sin embargo notabas que mi cuerpo te deba la bienvenida, deseaba tu toque y caricias. Cuando escuchaste mis sollozos levantaste el rostro y te detuviste, recargando tu peso sobre mí. Me destrozó verte, notar tu desesperación por poseerme nuevamente, sintiendo tu erección contra mi muslo y tu respiración contra mi mejilla. Una de tus manos dejo mi abdomen para acariciar mi rojizo pómulo, limpiando cada lágrima que llegaban a tus dedos.

No era necesario decirte que te amaba, lo sabías bien, todas las noches que pasamos juntos siempre te lo decía cuando te recostabas a mi lado y me pegabas a ti, robándome pequeños besos hasta que conciliaba el sueño. Lo intuías y por eso no me preguntaste si aun lo sentía en ese instante, en el que te rechazaba entre lágrimas.

**- No te vayas… no me dejes… -** No podía aguantar escucharte decir eso y mucho menos contemplarte, rogándome con suaves roces y besos a que accediera a tu petición. Cerró los ojos y apreté mis parpados intensamente, buscando detener el vergonzoso llanto.

No sabes como deseaba decirte que sí, pero no podía, perdóname, pero me era imposible quedarme, Erebor era tu hogar como la Comarca era el mío.

La noche avanzo sin piedad, nosotros solo nos limitamos a disfrutamos de las ultimas horas antes del amanecer. Agradecí que no me dijeras más, que no me declararas ninguna palabra de amor y que solo me lo demostraras con gestos y acciones. Recorriste cada rincón de mí, tanteando mi carne con tus gruesos dedos y dejando marcas por mi blanca piel. Sabes, no era necesario, nada sobre estas tierras haría que olvidara lo que se sentía hacer el amor contigo. Tus toques, tu aroma, tus besos, tu mirada y tu voz quedarían grabados en mi mente hasta mis últimos días, convirtiéndose en el recuerdo más preciado para este hobbit atesoraría.

El día llegó y escapando de tus brazos deje tus aposentos, pero, sin antes besar tu frente, esa era nuestra despedida. Me prepare y a la hora acordada ya me encontraba en la entrada de la montaña solitaria. No me sorprendí el encontrar a todos los enanos con los que había compartido un año completo de aventuras en el lugar y mucho menos me asombro tu ausencia.

Luego de abrazos y promesas de reencuentros me subí al pony y me aleje de ti, de tu reino, de tus riquezas, de tu hogar. Como esperaba, cumpliste tu palabra, dos corceles mas cargaban con el oro acordado en el contrato que nos unió en un principio. Por un instante creí que volvería a llorar, pero ¿Esto no era el final, verdad Thorin? Un solo pensamiento me consoló en ese momento, uno que aun lo hace, esto no era el adiós, nos volveríamos a encontrar tarde o temprano.

Como buen amigo, Gandalf me acompaño hasta la Comarca donde otra aventura me esperaba. Una subasta por mi supuesta muerte se estaba realizando y al final tuve que gastar mucho oro para recurar mis cosas y mi agujero hobbit.

Pero no me importo, mi casa no tenia precio.

Fue una grata sorpresa que después de diez años Balin se presentara en mi puerta justo con el mago, realmente me alegre al enterarme que habías contraído matrimonio con una dama de tu raza que era tan adulta como tú.

**- Sabes Bilbo.-** dijo el anciano enano antes de marcharse.**- Estoy seguro que Thorin aun espera por ti, se que él aun te ama, todos sabemos eso.**

**- Lo sé, pero tengo una responsabilidad ahora, como él también la tiene.**

Sé que me encontraste la razón viejo amigo ya que solo sonreíste para luego de una despedida afectuosa, marcharte.

Sería una mentía si dijera que no despierto algunas mañanas buscándote en mi cama, susurrando su nombre como si fuera la más dulce de las caricias que mis oídos pudieran escuchar. Me pregunto varias veces a día si tú haces lo mismo, si piensas en mi, si me extrañas, espero, sinceramente, que no, la dama que elegiste como esposa merece todo el respeto y afecto que tú puedas darle. Pero que estés casado no hará que deje de quererte, te amo, y eso no cambiara jamás.

Te prometo que la siguiente vez que nos veamos me quedare contigo.

**FIN**

* * *

_Y aquí termine este fic, soy algo fanática de los finales "tristes" no sé, creo que son mas creíbles que los finales de "vivieron felices por siempre"._

_Cualquier comentario es bienvenido!_

_Bye bye._


End file.
